<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of all the gods and goddesses by Bimdert</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817529">Out of all the gods and goddesses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bimdert/pseuds/Bimdert'>Bimdert</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Goddesses, Gods, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bimdert/pseuds/Bimdert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The god of time is forced to attend a meeting of other gods and goddesses where he runs into his lover the god of death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out of all the gods and goddesses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kind of flirting</p><p>Also kind of greek mythology but I make up my own god and goddess.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do I have to go?" asked Alfred</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Time this is a very important meeting you can't just not go," said Kiku</p><p>Alfred rolled his eyes at his assistant who, most of the time was in the form of a cat, but right now in his true form of an angle.</p><p>Every century every god had to go to the meeting, which at first doesn't sound so bad till you consider that this is just a trash-talk war.</p><p>Take into consideration the Wizard god, also known as Arthur who creates all witches, wizards, warlocks, and sorcerers. And then you have the Nymph god, also known as Francis who by the way is a total pervert. Every century is just the Wizard god and the Nymph god fighting about something stupid and then by the end of the meeting there making out. </p><p>Alfred didn't understand it.</p><p>"At least Mathew will be there," said Kiku as he fixed his tie</p><p>Ah yes, Mathew the god of Livestock, twin brother of the god of Time. Also married to the god of Sea, Carlos. </p><p>When Mathew told Alfred that he was marrying Carlos, Alfred felt betrayed. Out of all the god and goddesses, his brother just had to pick one of his many enemies. Now that he thought about it Mathew already didn't have a wide selection to chose from, but still.</p><p>"And Carlos," mumbled Alfred</p><p>Kiku gave Alfred a small smile and patted his back.</p><p>"And Ivan," Kiku said in a sing-song voice.</p><p>Alfred flushed before crossing his arms.</p><p>"Why would I care if Ivan's there?"</p><p>Kiku just giggled and walked out of the room, probably to do some last-minute meditation before they left.</p><p>Even out of the weird make-out sessions and the shared hateful glances at each other, the one good thing about the meetings, though he would never admit it, is the god of Death.</p><p>Where ever he went an eerie shadow followed behind. Even when he gave little longing stares at Alfred across the meeting table. Even when he came to Alfred's small little cottage with a basket of flowers and champagne. Even when he kissed down Alfred's neck and rubbed between his thighs. Even when nope.</p><p>Alfred shook his head vigorously to try and get the image out of his head. Alfred got up and grabbed his suitcase. He called for Kiku to hurry up as he walked out the door, even if the meeting was in an hour or so. </p><p>Ivan had always told Alfred that he would be nothing without him because someone needs to live to die and Alfred always was the time in someone's life that needed to be spent to die. But Alfred never believed it because that meant that Alfred would need Elizabeth, the goddess of fertility, to live but she was married to the goddess of love, Lili.</p><p>Even though Alfred didn't believe him he knew somehow Lili had cursed his heart.  <br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Lili had truly blessed his heart. Ivan didn't know if the god of time felt the same way but what he did know is that Alfred let him into his home, into his bed, and in those tiny special moments into his heart. The god of death knew that one day Alfred would be his bride. And when people asked how could he love such a cruel man, he knew his dear Alfred would say 'he found away in my heart.'</p><p>Ivan stared lovingly at Alfred's vacant seat. Thirty minutes till the meeting started he shouldn't be worried yet.</p><p>After ten minutes Alfred finally arrived in a stunning white suit. Ivan smiled to himself as he thought about what Alfred might look like on their special day.</p><p>Once the meeting started everyone was semi-quiet but Ivan could not stop himself from looking at the blond beauty here and there. At one point they caught each other eyes. Ivan just smirked and Alfred flushed. Good thing Ivan was not sitting next to his crazy sister, the goddess of the hunt. Ivan was sitting next to his other sister the goddess of beauty and right to its name. He was also sitting next to his angel assistant Toris.</p><p>Toris didn't live with Ivan but he did stay in the house during working hours. Someone Ivan wished didn't live with Alfred was his angel assistant Kiku. He'd have to talk to Alfred about that. Another day would do for he had a date with the most handsome god tonight.</p><p>After the meeting, everyone went to the lounge room to laugh and talk. Alfred was busy talking about birthday ideas for Matthew's kids. And Ivan was stuck with his crazy sister on his hip.</p><p>Eventually, somehow Ivan and Alfred were alone in a hallway looking at each other.</p><p>"Long time no see," said Alfred awkwardly</p><p>"I wish I could visit you more but you know how busy it gets," Ivan rubbed the back of his neck, finding this situation awkward for his lover and himself.</p><p>"I know," whispered Alfred lightly kicking his feet.</p><p>"Do you want to go to dinner tonight?" asked Ivan gaining some of his confidence back</p><p>Alfred flushed and grabbed Ivan's hand.</p><p>"As long as your paying,"</p><p>Ivan's eye's softened.</p><p>And at that moment both of them knew, they were the one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another story that I'm transitioning to here from Wattpad.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>